Half god half titan
by pnacs
Summary: what if sally wasn't the biological mother of percy? what if percy had titan blood in his veins? Perseus Theseus Achilles Orion Jackson, the frourth life of three great heroes is born a half Ichor a son of both the god Poseidon as well as a titan, but the question is who is percy's mother? and will percy be convinced by Kronos to join the titans once he learns of his heritage?
1. Chapter 1

**Half god half titan**

**chapter 1**

? POV

"Run Perseus run" I shouted urging my toddler away from the battle scene as my brothers Hyperion and Oceanus tried to take my son, Poseidon god of all seas, storms and earthquakes and the father of my child growled creating hurricanes, typhoons, earthquakes and created a tsunami wave out of water vapour trying to defend our son "run Sel, take our son, hide him in the mortal world" he yelled over the roar of his power, I turned not to find Perseus scared or frightened but with a look on his face of upmost peace with his father's realm and powers surrounding him in an embrace.

"Come along child" I spoke the authority and certainty dissolving from my words as I grew worried for Poseidon's safety before I made a decision and summoned in my mind my best friend Hestia goddess of home, the hearth and fire(s)

Hestia appeared with an orange flash "what's going on sel…." She spoke only to stop speaking partway staring at the child by my side she then looked at me in total disbelief, "you had a child" she stated slowly as if asking if I was aware of my sons existence "yes" I replied slowly back mocking her every word, action and response, then suddenly I remembered the current situation and practically threw my son into her arms,

"Please take him his name is Perseus, find him a new home, he is no longer safe with Poseidon and I" I said frantically, POSEIDON!

I had forgotten the titans and monsters he was holding back, he would need help; I turned to run to where I last saw him when I heard from behind me.

"Can I, can I um, can I be his patron?" Hestia asked uncertainly stumbling over her words and how she pronounced them, I turned to her, eyes as wide as dinner plates, jaw open in surprise before I realised how stupid I looked and quickly answered "yes, yes of course you can" were my final words to her as I run of to protect my son and buy him some more time.

Hestia POV

I turned to the child Perseus if I was not mistaken, "let's find you a new home" I said in a mix of baby talk and serious goddess talk, the child turned to stare into my eyes his emerald and silver edged eyes boring into my skull trying to gaze into the depths of my soul as a flock of dark matt black hair again with silver tipped ends fell in front of his eyes severing the connection, "that's your mother" I said gesturing to the figure charging into the eye of a massive storm, "her name is Selene, titaness of the moon, wildlife, tides and archery" I continued, "and don't you forget it" I finished letting the boy enjoy his last look of his mother before I gently took his small palm and flashed us to a friend of mine's house, I had the perfect place for Perseus to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**Half god half titan**

**chapter 2**

Sally POV

I was just chilling on the sofa watching my weekly CSI marathon when my dearest friend Hestia goddess of home, hearth and fire decided to flash in my flat without asking scaring the crap out of me and making me throw the popcorn bowl up in the air.

"What the hell Hestia, you know Fridays CSI night not scare the crap out of your mortal friend night" I say breathing heavily after her entrance, my anger and fear melted away though as I saw the cutest little toddler ever and smiled happily at him and my heart melted when he got embarrassed in front of me a stranger and with a blush on his face hid his head In the crook of Hestia's neck.

"What's his name?" I ask politely my previous anger gone, "Perseus" she replied before realising her mistake as a sea breeze drifted through the air, the earth rumbled, lightning storms rumbled and the moon (it was midnight) brightened for a second before everything returned to normal/stopped, "uh what was that?" I asked confused and curious.

"Uh that oh that was um… that was nothing" Hestia replied tripping up on her words like a complete fool, "Hestia please don't lie to me" I said using my best puppy eye impression taking a sip of apple juice, "oh okay" she muttered "that was the reaction to his godly name" she said and I nearly spat my apple juice all over the floor "godly name" I screamed my eyes the size of plates as I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor in my screaming fit.

"Yes Perse….. I mean Percy here" Hestia said changing his name to a more modern one "is a Godling and a powerful one at that he is the son of Poseidon the god of seas, storms and earthquakes son of kronos and Selene titaness of the moon, wildlife, hunting, archery and tides" I said as much dread in my voice as pride "he will be hunted by titans, gods and monsters" Hestia finished her eyes finding mine, "and I want you to adopt him"


	3. Chapter 3

**Half god half titan**

**chapter 3**

12 years later

Sally POV

It's been a long time since I adopted my son Percy but it was the best decision of my life and I wouldn't trade my years with him for the world.

Hestia has flashed in from time to time, she always seem to flash in when Percy's looking away so I'm scared out of my skin then Percy turns to see his 'aunt' as she told him to call her but I always got her to shut up before she could explain that she was the sister of his father (aunt on his father's side) and instead I said Hestia was my sister.

Hestia also always seemed to bring gifts for her champion, oh didn't I explain?

No? Well Hestia made Percy her champion and so she's his patron and therefore Percy can create food, water, shelter, housing and all 4 types of fire.

You see Hestia is way more powerful than Hephaestus since she is the older god and has stronger control and type of fire, there are 4 types, type 1, mortal flame, a kind of fire that relies on heat, oxygen, a source to burn and can be put out by water and cold, type 2, immortal flame, a kind of fire that relies on oxygen and can be put out by water and freezing cold and this is also what Hephaestus is god of (type 2), type 3, Greek fire, a kind of fire that relies on oxygen (in the water) and can only go out by time, extreme cold, or lack of oxygen and finally type 4, Hestia fire, a fire that can be created from nothing (summoned) and put out by will (of user)

So after that explanation in summary Hestia is pretty fricken powerful and Percy will be to one day, in fact he and I quote "accidentally" set out TV on fire when there was an advertisement for seafood one night, Percy is aware of his water and fire powers but I haven't yet explained to him where they come from other then saying they are gifts from Hestia and his father, I haven't spoken a word to him about his mother, his powers from her or who either of his parent's names.

**sorry people (i didn't know how to address you) for not updating but i will try to update soon but recently my parents have each at both of their houses simultaneously messed with the internet so i had to cycle to a far away costa for internet and here i am now typing on my laptop while the costa manager is giving me evil's for staying for 3 hours without buying anything other than a pepsi max, my internets (plural) should be up and running soon and i'm to lazy to type this message in all of my stories so i'm goona cheat and copy it across before i'm murdered by costa.**

**p.s if i don't update in the next month assume i'm dead and call the police for protection cause they might be after you next (dun dun dun)**


End file.
